Alternate Ending Number Twenty Eight
by Heachan
Summary: This is an alternate ending to Selvow's story Number Twenty Eight. If you haven't read her story it's great and you should. This by itself won't make much sense.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an alternate ending to 'Number Twenty Eight' written by Selvow. If you haven't read her story, you should read that first, and while you're at it give her reviews cause she deserves them for such an awesome story. This chapter takes place after chapter 13 in her story.  
**

**oOoOo  
**

Exiting the library, Al immediately become worried when he saw the Lieutenant Colonel waiting for him outside. He cautiously made his way down the stairs, in his direction. Overhead, the sky looked angry as though it could drench Central at any moment. Dark clouds moved in low which brought a heavier feeling to Hughes as he desperately tried to plaster a smile on his face.

"Hey Al, I was told to come get you right away." He placed his hands in his pockets, making sure Alphonse couldn't see them trembling. His statement made the kid even more nervous and he brought his hands up into worried fists.

"Is it Brother? Is he okay? Did the Colonel find a way to get through the alchemic block?" His distraught tone shocked Maes. He hadn't expected the younger Elric to gush so easily. Staring up into the boy's soulful eyes gleaming back, reminded him of the ache in his heart. He brought his gaze down, avoiding eye contact. Hurting Alphonse was not something that came easy for him and he had to change the subject. Not just to distract Al, but also to get his own mind off the horrible thing his friend was about to do.

"What, no nothing like that. Man, Roy and you both have such one tracked minds. My wife demanded that I bring you over to our house tonight. She knows how hard everyones' been working and thought it would be a nice treat." At some point he had taken Al's one hand and was marching him down the street towards his house.

"That does sound nice, but I don't think I can. The Colonel really needs my help even if I couldn't get any of the materials he needed."

"Well then there really is no reason to hurry back now is there? Besides Elysias' gotten so big. She's so adorable that pictures just don't do her justice." Although this was a perfectly normal way for the Lieutenant Colonel to act, something seemed off and Al stopped walking.

"I really can't tonight. I'm sorry but I haven't gotten to spend much time with Brother since I got here." Hughes clenched his bottom jaw as Al's words brought another wave of sadness to his heart. "You understand that, when you've been away from home for so long, right?"

Had it started raining already? Hughes had to blink several times before he could find his words again.

"Yes," his voice squeaked out quietly.

"Lieutenant Colonel? Are you alright?" He had to keep it together, he made a promise. Dammit, Roy didn't know what he was asking of him.

"Al, Gracia was really looking forward to seeing you. She's been so worried about you boys." Alphonse wasn't able to respond before several Military Police vehicles passed them, heading in the direction of Colonel Mustang's house. Hughes stood there dumbfounded, wondering why they would be going there. Wouldn't he have heard about something like that? Al's voice brought him back to reality as he called from several steps away.

"Lieutenant Colonel, we have to hurry. Come on!" With that, he took off before Maes could remember that he was suppose to keep him away.

"No, Alphonse wait!" As he ran after him, he felt several rain drops hit his face as the sky opened up.

oOoOo

Was it raining outside? It was difficult to tell all the way down in the basement but there was that distinct sound of it hitting the house mercilessly. Roy could barely hear what was going on outside but found the weather to be irrelevant right now. His pointless thoughts were interrupted by an even louder pounding against his front door and the sound of voices that followed shortly after. Unable to move from his place on the floor, Mustang remained still. Whoever was at the front door would just have to leave. He was not in the mood to deal with anything else. The pounding returned and he could barely make out someone calling his name.

The frail body in his arms was deathly still. He forced his tired eyes open to see the expressionless look on Ed's face. What had he done? There was the sound of his front door being forced open and the reality of how this look came to him. Al would think he did this on purpose, he would be devastated. Hadn't Mae's been able to stop him? There was no way he should be back already.

The answer to his question was answered at he heard several sets of footsteps overhead and finally an unfamiliar voice calling out for him. Was it the military? Why were they in his house? It didn't take long before he heard the soldiers making their way down the stairs to where he was.

Several men came towards him, one particular soldier leaning down to take the boy in his arms. Something inside told him to cling to Ed, to not let them take him. Just to stay where he was, and be allowed to mourn his mistake. He was helped to his feet before one final individual entered the basement. The older gentlemen was clearly the head of the operation as he looked around the room, taking in the transmutation circle on the floor.

"W...who are you?" Mustang finally managed to find his voice, weak as it might have been. He noted the silver pocket watch tucked away in the man's uniform. For the life of him though, he didn't recognize this state alchemist. He received a faint smile from the man standing before him. Roy's patience was wearing thin as he was ignored. "Answer me, dammit." Bringing one hand out from behind him, the other alchemist offered it for Roy to shake it.

"Name's Maddox. General Maddox. It's a pleasure to finally meet the Flame Alchemist."

Unfortunately Mustang was not up for exchanging pleasantries. Still concerned for Ed's well being, he glared up at Maddox for his intrusion. However the General didn't seemed fazed in the least bit.

"This is quite a set up you have here. Very impressive."

"What do you want?" Roy was seething by now although he wasn't able to do much in his present state. Maddox pulled out a piece of paper and shoved it in his face.

"The Furer sent me. I'm here to collect Fullmetal." Roy was about to argue back that he would not allow that when he finished reading the order from above. It had turned out that Mattox was also known as the Bio Healing Alchemist and was brought in from the North. Apparently since no one in the military including the Furer had heard any updates on how the kid was doing, this was the result. By this point, Maddox was looking Edward over, rubbing his chin like he was deep in thought. "You've really got to be careful with these kind of transmutations. If you push too hard, it tends to have a longer recovery time. You're lucky." Roy's head shot up, almost unable to process what he was talking about. Had Ed survived? From where he was, he managed to see Ed's chest rise and fall with each breath. Even if it was very shallow, he knew what he saw.

"He's going to be okay?" It wasn't really a question but more of a declaration that brought a wave of relief to the tired Colonel.

"The Furer wants me to take him to one of our labs. I must say I am shocked at how far you got. From what I understand, this isn't really your field of expertise." As much as Mustang wanted to respond to the insult, there was a bigger concern right now.

"He should stay here. I don't think a lab is the best place for him, considering all that's happened." Maddox chuckled softly at the suggestion.

"I understand you're worried, but I have my people here who are also well versed in the study of Chimeras. It's in his best interest." Roy tried to stand on his own but was too weak and found himself still relying on the two soldiers holding him up.

"I've been taking care of him for a while now. Why can't he stay here?" His irate tone was the only way to express his anger. In any normal situation, he would already have grabbed this man by the collar and tried to shake some sense into him. Nothing more was said as Maddox moved back to the stairway and the soldier carrying Ed followed close behind. The two soldier's holding Roy up went next, being careful on the way.

"Come on sir, you look as though you need some rest," the one mentioned to him.

"If you're taking Fullmetal, I'm going with you." His threat was genuine although it was becoming incredibly difficult to keep his eyes open. He heard Maddox mention something about his assistance not being necessary but it was hard to focus on the conversation. Out in the living room, there were two more soldiers collecting all the papers scattered around and anything else that would be useful. One of them brought Ed's lab file over and handed it to Maddox.

"Why don't you bring Colonel Mustang to his room. He must be exhausted."

"No, wait. I said I'm coming with you." His vision was becoming blurred as his body felt heavy and all arguing ceased. The last thing he remembered was being carried back to his room.

oOoOo

Several military cars pulled away from Colonel Mustang's home, passing Alphonse and Hughes on the way. Maes paused for a second, watching the cars heading back to Central Command. His suspicions had been right and he knew that this wasn't a good sign. Al was almost to the front door when Hughes turned back and followed him.

The door was unlocked and the younger Elric brother entered the house. Inside, it seemed dangerously quiet and empty. Al had already made it down to the basement by the time Hughes made it into the now clean living room. He paused, realizing all the research material was gone. The sound of empty armor bounded back up the stairs and Al's helmet came into view.

"They're not downstairs. Where are they?" His voice came in a desperate tone. Hughes was beyond words, still wondering what had happened himself. Had Roy done it? Had he managed to kill Ed? There was a low groan from the back room that they barely heard even in this silence. Al moved first, pushing the bedroom door all the way open. "Colonel!" Maes caught sight of his friend, lying on the bed. He was cringing and brought a hand up to his forehead. Maes moved over to the bed and gently shook Roy's shoulder. The only response he received was another moan.

"Hey Roy, come on snap out of it. Where's the kid?" Mustang's eye barely opened to the question as he took in a deep breath.

"They took him. I couldn't stop them."

"Don't worry, I'll find out what's going on." With that he got to his feet and turned to Al. "Can you stay here till I get back?" Reluctantly Alphonse nodded, still unsure what was going on. He desperately wanted to know what the military wanted with his brother.

"Are you gonna find Ed?" Hughes smiled up at him, letting out a tired sigh.

"I'll see what I can dig up, okay." Patting Al on the back, he headed out into the living room. Placing his hands in his pockets, he glanced around the now clean area. Why the military had been so rash all of the sudden was a mystery. Before he left he walked into the kitchen, making sure the coffee pot was turned off. It wouldn't benefit anyone if the house burned down. There was a solitary piece of paper sitting on the table. Picking it up, he read over it's contents quickly. It was the order to come get Fullmetal. It made the mystery a little less vague although why the Furer had taken such an interest still seemed odd. "Well at least I know where to start now."

oOoOo

He let out a shiver, realizing how cold it felt. The stench of medical equipment and sterile chemicals stung his overly sensitive nose. His entire body felt heavy and just as he started to gain some small understanding of his surroundings, he noticed everything seemed to be hurting. There were unfamiliar voices of people standing over him which brought back a terrifying, familiar realization. He started trembling more, now from the unexplainable sense of fear that crept up on him.

"Sir, I think he's waking up," a male voice announced. He dared to open his eyes and what he saw only confirmed his fear. Several people hovered around him, too many to count, each wearing protective glasses and medical masks. Behind them was a large bright light angled at him that hurt his eyes. The people around him seem to lean in more once they realized he was waking up. Unable to handle the situation, he snapped his eyes closed again. He tried to turn his head away but was unsuccessful.

"It's okay, Fullmetal." Maddox's tone had a flat annoyed quality to it that didn't sit well with Ed. His throat felt dry and he made an attempt to swallow but something was keeping his mouth open against his will. He could feel gloved fingers probing his mouth, examining his teeth and repositioning his lower jaw to force his mouth open even more.

"His teeth aren't so sharp now, Sir. I don't think he could really hurt anyone." He flinched again as another pair of hands invaded his mouth, confirming what the first person had stated. Despite what was said, Edward's instincts kicked in and he tried to bite whoever had their hands in his mouth. After trying for so long he realized it just hurt his jaw more. A low whimper left his throat that didn't sound human. The eerie sound echoed off the walls.

"Quiet down. We're just looking you over."Ed could only understand so much but the longer it took them to 'look him over', the more upset he was getting. His breathing became erratic and his heart rate increased. While Maddox continued examining his mouth, someone else forced his one eye open and moved a flash light back and forth. Trying to blink proved impossible and they seemed to linger longer then necessary before moving to his other eye.

"His pupils are still hypersensitive to light but are responding normal." He was finally allowed to blink but it brought little comfort when another set of hands pressed against his rib cage. Gradually they moved down his abs, pressing against his sore muscles. The sudden contact made him want to fight back but he was too scared to move. He could feel his stomach twisting in knots at the thought of what they were planning to do to him. The panic was so overwhelming that he couldn't even hear what any of them were saying or try to figure out what it meant. Finally he couldn't take it any longer and in an attempt to protect himself, he started to struggle. His arm came up and he tried to scratch Maddox all the while kicking at anyone within proximity to his leg. Everyone quickly back away from the table. Despite the pain the movement brought, he turned on the metal surface and the entire thing shifted under him. As Ed fell to the floor, he knocked over trays of equipment and startled the staff.

Even with mobility limited, he managed to back himself into a far corner, behind some cabinets. He desperately pawed at the restraint around his mouth as he started drooling. He forced the device off but cut the inside of his cheek in the process. His jaw ached with the rest of him and he continued to heave with each breath, trying to calm down. He noticed they had put some thin white shorts on him, allowing him some dignity although he didn't completely understand their purpose. Unsure of what else to do, he pulled his leg up against his chest. Maddox removed his eye wear and sighed heavily to himself. "We should have tied him down," he concluded as he pulled the fabric away from his face and headed in the direction Edward went. "Fullmetal, there's no need to hide. We're just trying to help."

Ed had heard that fake sympathetic tone before in a place very similar to this one and pushed himself further against the wall. Maddox moved in, getting a visual of Ed from above. Edward brought his gaze up, golden eyes on fire as he glared at the older man and let out a growl. Maddox noticed blood running down his chin. "You hurt your mouth when you forced that thing off, didn't you?" Edward bared his teeth in response, growling even louder. "Don't make this more difficult then it needs to be." As a fellow State Alchemist, Maddox honestly wanted to give Edward the consideration he would want to receive. But at the same time he had dealt with Chimeras for so long in his career that his sympathy was running short. He knew Ed's reaction was from fear and a basic instinct to protect himself, he just didn't have time for this."Okay, well I tried to be nice," he admitted as he leaned down and grabbed hold of Ed's foot.

The staff paused in cleaning up the mess when they all heard a shrill yelping. Maddox managed to pull Edward out despite how much he fought him. The teen continued to yelp and whimper like he was fighting for his life. "You're alright. Come on." One of his men came over and motioned to Maddox to stop pulling the kid by his foot, before reaching down and scooping him up. Ed kept trying to kick and carrying on like a wounded animal as he was sat down on a bed. His lower lip was trembling now as he glanced around the room, taking everything in. Maddox firmly took hold of his chin so he could clean the mess off his face. He yelped again trying to pull his face away.

"Shhh, I know you're scared but we're not trying to hurt you." Another soft whimper was all he got back. "Now open up so I can see how bad you hurt yourself, okay." Ed shifted back some, unsure if he wanted to trust Maddox. The alchemist was starting to wonder if Ed understood anything he said. He had been certain Mustang had gotten farther then this in communicating with him. "Can you speak?"

The teen seemed too focused on everything around him to respond. His eyes kept darting around the room and he wouldn't look at Maddox even when he was speaking to him. Sighing again, he gently pushed Ed's jaw open and for whatever reason he was permitted to. When he was satisfied that the he hadn't injured himself too much, he released his face.

Everything that had been knocked over earlier was straightened up in no time. Just when they had Ed situated and he seemed to calm down some, Maddox ended the short peaceful moment when he started to buckle the restraint around Ed's wrist. The teen tried to pull away once he realized what was going on.

"Nooo," the panic returned quickly as he tried to get his arm free but was unable to. "No, no, no!" He shook his head back and forth as tears started to sting the corners of his eyes.

"So you can talk. I already told you it's going to be okay." Of course as Maddox was saying this he was busy with the other restraint at the end of the bed. One of the female staff members came over with an IV which only made things worse. "Nooo, stop. Please..." Someone from behind grabbed hold of his shoulders and guided him down onto the mattress. Another strap was brought across his chest and shoulders. He turned his head away from the woman with the needle, another whimper sounded from his as he felt the point slide into his vein.

"You're going to be just fine but you need to let us work. I really didn't want to drug you but you're not cooperating." There was no way to convince him that they weren't going to hurt him. He had come to his conclusion about these people and this place. He didn't like it and didn't want to be here.

oOoOo

It was still raining pretty heavily outside. Although it didn't seem to matter how much it rained, it didn't wash away the empty feeling Roy was experiencing. The last two days had been bleak to say the least as he slept though them undisturbed. With Hughes determined to get as much information about the military's involvement in removing Ed from the house, he was left alone. Alphonse had come and gone, equally as busy. At least sleeping through the past forty eight hours had kept his thoughts at bay. He couldn't feel the guilt that had been so determined to overcome him if he wasn't conscious. However enough time had past and now his mind would no longer allow him to sleep. Rolling over, he rubbed his forehead only to feel something rough between his palm and face.

Hughes must have wrapped his hands from the cuts he'd given himself during his last attempted transmutation. If the kid wasn't dead, the only question now was what kind of mind set was he in. The image of Edward staring up so blankly came to his mind and he covered his face with both hands, inhaling sharply. This was all his fault. Everything Ed had to endure, he had put him through. And if everything he had attempted to accomplish in the last several weeks hadn't been torment enough for the broken teen, now he in some lab somewhere, being put through who knows what.

Where ever he was, he must be scared, that is if he was able to comprehend what was going on. The Colonel didn't know what state of mind Ed was in since he hadn't been able to determine anything after the transmutation. He had managed to push past the alchemic block but everything beyond that point was still so uncertain. Worry was not something he needed to add to the guilt he already felt. Hearing the sound of someone opening his front door, he had no intentions of getting up.

The door closed and there was the sound of keys being placed down somewhere. Roy continued to stare at the ceiling, feeling as though he hadn't slept away the past two days at all. Maes cheerful tone broke through the silence as he pushed the bedroom door open. It was amazing how he could always turn on a smile as though all the crap he dealt with at work left his shoulders when he was away from the office. Mustang had to admit he envied his friend's ability.

"Wow Roy, you really look like hell." There was no response to the comment as it was probably true. Roy scratched his jawline, feeling his two day stubble. His hair was most likely a mess but he just couldn't bring himself to care.

Hughes began rummaging through the paper bag he had in his arms as he took a seat on the bed. Roy sat up reluctantly, somewhat curious what news there was and what he had in the bag. "Brought you some fruit as well as some left over quiche from Gracia. You must be starving by now."

Again there was no response as Roy's gaze dropped away from Maes. He was not capable of hiding his concern so easily which caused his friend to straightened up, releasing a sigh.  
"How're you holding up?"

This was not the first time he'd seen him this devastated. Although he had gotten plenty of sleep, dark circles under his eyes revealed that he hadn't slept well.

"Has there been any news? Have you found anything out?" The Flame Alchemist's tone was low and weak. He needed to know Ed was okay. That he hadn't destroyed what was left of him in that final moment of despair. Hughes placed the bag on the floor and pulled off his glasses to rub his eyes. His look became serious as he focused now on cleaning a smudge on the lens.

"This State Alchemist, Mattox. He's very well versed in this kind of thing. If you wanted to compare him to Tucker...well let's just say Tucker was ignorant next to him when it comes to chimeras. Although he's never done anything as taboo as human transmutation, he knows quite a bit about that as well. While I didn't realize the Furer cared so much about the kid, he specifically called Mattox in. Maybe it was because of your last resort." Once he was finished explaining, he placed his glasses back on his face and turned back to Roy.

"There was a theory that we had an informant in the military. Someone telling the Anarchist's group when the military was about to move in on them. Do you think..." His mind didn't want to work as his throat tightened at the thought of this guy, this stranger that now had Ed, being involved with those responsible.

"You don't have to worry, I already checked him out. He's probably one of the most trustworthy people outside of your authority." The Colonel took in another deep breath. "Besides that, what happened before they got here? I thought you had made a decision?" The silence from before returned to the house as Roy thought back. His dark gaze met Hughes concerned look.  
"I couldn't do it," he finally admitted. "I thought it wouldn't be so hard, I've killed before but this time..." His voice trailed off and he dropped his head. "Have you found anything out about how he's doing?"

"No, they're keeping pretty tight security on the lab. No one in or out without proper clearance."

"Can't you get a warrant or something? I have to get in there, Hughes." Mustang brought his eyes up, a look of exhausted sadness returning to his features. Maes rubbed his jaw, thinking about what they could do.

"I don't know. Even Alphonse tried to get in, being Ed's only relative and that didn't even work."

"Where is he anyway?"

"Camped outside the lab. Told me he's not leaving till they let him see his brother. Guess I don't blame him."

"He still doesn't know what I tried to do, does he?" Maes shook his head back. Although he could have told the younger Elric brother, he knew it wouldn't help the situation. Roy nodded his appreciation before rubbing his head again. It had been throbbing and he was probably in desperate need of some caffeine. That or scotch.

"I have to get moving. Maybe if I talk to Bradley, I can get clearance into the lab." Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he forced himself up. An ironic grin crossed Hughes face.  
"Guess you plan on groveling then?" The idea was not a pleasant one for the Flame Alchemist but he would do what he needed to.

"Start some coffee, I'm gonna get cleaned up."


	2. Chapter 2

The Colonel and Lieutenant Colonel stood in front of the double doors that led to the Furer's office. The knot that had been forming in Roy's stomach was now impossible to ignore. Normally he wasn't so easily intimidated but this situation had completely unnerved him. Maybe it was being around Ed in his Chimera form for so long that had caused his confidence to waver. If someone as cocky at that kid could be brought down so low, what hope did anyone else have. Pushing the doors open, he swallowed hard and forced a civil grin on his face.

King Bradley looked up and gestured for them to come in. Moving at the same pace, they came to a stop in front of the large desk and saluted. The Furer waved his hand back and forth and welcomed them in a kind tone.

"It's good to see you back on your feet, Colonel. From what I heard from the Bio Healing Alchemist, you've been working quite diligently."

"Yes sir, that's actually why I've come to speak with you. It's about the Fullmetal case."

"I had a feeling that's why you finally reported in."

"Sir, I was really making some headway when you brought in General Mattox. I would appreciate it if you'd continue to allow me to be of some help to him. I have a lot of valuable information that would be useful to him."

"Unfortunately I feel that you're somewhat too emotionally attached to this case. It could easily cloud your judgment." Roy brought his head down, feeling defeated by the Furer's words. Hughes cleared his throat before speaking up.

"Sir, to be honest when you consider the kid's mental state and what he's been through, he really needs to be around people he knows." Bradley leaned back in his chair, mulling the suggestion over in his mind.

"And what about his brother?"

"He's hasn't been allowed to see him these past two days either." Hughes' tone was somber but his concern was evident. Their leader brought his hands forward on the desk and leaned his chin on them.

"Gentlemen, please excuse me. I need to make a call to General Mattox and confirm that this is in Fullmetal's best interest." With another salute, the two friends exited the office and waited out in the hallway. Sitting outside the office, they both found themselves to be oddly quiet, unsure of what to say. Roy thought about thanking Maes for his input but was completely lost in his thoughts. Besides, Maes knew how he felt.

Several uneasy minutes went by before the Furer walked out to see them, his demeanor as laid back as always. They immediately stood as he came closer. "At ease men. After speaking with General Mattox, he confirmed what you told me, Lieutenant Colonel. That being said, he does feel that you should be involved. It seems you've been in high demand." For the first time in a while, Roy felt a small ray of hope. There was a chance that this whole nightmare was close to being over.

Once they were excused, Hughes and Mustang made it out to the car and headed in the direction of the lab. Roy sunk deeper into his seat as he leaned against the window. All the horrors from two days ago started to come back to his mind. He had sort of confirmed that Ed was okay but until he could truly determine that for himself, he would remain uncertain.

Maes, in the mean time was determined to get them there as quickly as possible. He took side streets and maneuvered around traffic with ease. Before either one of them knew it, they had come to a stop. Turning off the engine, they both stared up at the unwelcoming building. As much as his thoughts caused him to hesitate now, somehow Roy found the strength to open his door and get out of the car.

Hughes followed quickly after him. Once they got up to the front gate, Alphonse came into view. He was sitting outside on the pavement, hunched forward, holding his knees. Maes walked over to him while Roy spoke to the guards.  
"Hey Al," the Lieutenant Colonel casually called out, smiling down at the armored boy. "So you want to go see your brother?" He had never seen anyone move so fast as Al forced himself up, staring down at him.

"W...what? Really?" Mustang turned back to them, motioning to follow as the gates were opening.

"Come on." His tone came out with authority as they headed into the lab. General Mattox greeted them, giving Roy a strong handshake and a smile.

"You're just the person I needed to speak with." Roy gave him a wry grin as he was so beyond talking and formalities like shaking hands. He had to remind himself that this other alchemist was here to help, even if he didn't agree with how things went down. "Colonel, if you'll follow me, please."

An annoyed sound escaped Mustang's throat as he nodded and the other two followed behind him. While Al and Hughes remained in the hallway, Mattox and Roy entered an office where the desk was covered with all the research from Roy's house.

"I have to say all of this is pretty advanced. You must have worked really hard." As much as the Colonel liked being complimented, his patience were wearing thin if not already gone completely. Placing a gloved hand up, he stopped the General from continuing.  
"Please, I just want to know how Fullmetal is doing."

"Oh yes of course, I'm sorry." The other alchemist grabbed a new file from one of the many stacks of papers. "Although it really is touch and go right now, he's starting to come around. After the last transmutation you completed, we didn't have much response from him. After we got him settled in, he would ask for you or his brother, I believe and then he would completely revert and refuse to speak at all. When we're not seeing that reaction, he'll spend hours muttering nonsense to himself as though he thinks he's somewhere else."

Roy grit his teeth, knowing full well what Ed was confusing his surroundings with. Rubbing his temple, he cleared his throat and got back to the point of the matter.

"Can I go see him?" He was trying not to sound bothered but it still managed to come out that way. Finally Mattox nodded quietly, gathering up the new folder and handing it to him.

"Whenever you get a chance, feel free to look it over. This way."

With that they moved back to the hallway and down to a quieter area. Roy suggested to Alphonse it would be best if he just went in alone at first so not to overwhelm Ed. He nodded silently, although deep down he wanted nothing more then to go in. Roy entered the large room that had been designated for Edward. It was white and clean, nothing like the dreary obismal cage he had found him in before. The blond lay silently on his side, facing away from the door, in a bed with several machines hooked up to him. The scene brought a chill over Roy's skin, although that might have also been due to the temperature in the room. Restraints laid off to the side, but the Colonel was sure they had been used whenever the bed's occupant didn't want to be cooperative.

Despite how the room looked, it was still a cage and Ed was still something to be studied to these people. The thought made the Colonel want to take him away from all this. Walking over, Roy leaned down to see he was sleeping peacefully and he placed his hand on top of his head, silently. He seemed normal for now, even if he wasn't completely there, at least Roy knew in this moment he was close to being normal again. There was a light knock on the door and Mattox came in, keeping his voice down.

"We've been doing about three to four transmutations a day, nothing as large as what you had at your house. I guess you could say there are a couple of final things that need tweaked." He made it sound as though he wasn't talking about a person at all.

"Does he...has he been able to understand much?" Roy brought his hand away, as not to let Mattox think anything of it.

"I imagine he's starting to get what's been going on and some of what's happened to him. It's hard to say cause he hasn't said much to us. He's still doesn't trust my staff." Roy could understand that. If Ed had been awake when they took him from the house, he probably would have been upset. He couldn't imagine what it was like to wake up in this place. Just as that thought entered his mind, Edward winced in his sleep and stifled a whimper. Mattox excused himself, knowing his presence wasn't really welcome. The Colonel leaned over more to see weary amber eyes open, still unable to focus on anything particular. Bringing his hand up, he wiped the sleep from them.

"Ed?" Roy watched as it took him a minute to register who was speaking to him and his tired gaze met his superior's. The Colonel couldn't help but smile back. Edward didn't seem to know what to do as he stared back up. Mustang attempted to get him to talk. "Do you know my name?" Ed's eyes started to water again and he forced them shut. It was as though the question brought too many unsettling memories back that he didn't want to think about but had no control over. His frail body started to shake under the thin blankets. "Ed, it's going to be okay."

"Go home..." The plea was simple but Roy knew it was impossible. He wanted to be happy, it was no longer the deformed sound coming from his throat, it was Ed's voice. His real voice. It made the situation all the more bitter sweet even to the point that Roy found his eyes becoming misty.

"Not just yet, okay. They need you to stay here."

"Noo...noo." More tears burst from his eyes and he curled in more on himself as though it was the only way he could feel protected. "They hurt Ed...please no."

"I'm sorry, I know kid." Edward brought his hand up to his head, as though this short conversation was more then he could handle.

"Can't stay here..." He stared up at Roy in such a way that felt as though it cut right through him. The dread and complete horror behind Ed's eyes made him take a step back and confirmed something in his own mind.

"You know, don't you? Ed?" The shorter alchemist's nodded back as more tears found their way down his face.

"What happened,...everything. I know but the words aren't right." He shuddered some as though he desperately wanted to forget all of this. At the mention of the word everything, Roy's mind immediately wondered if Edward was also talking about what he attempted to do before the final transmutation.

"So you remember what I tried to..." His throat began to close up as he couldn't bring himself to say it. To admit he'd tried to kill him. As much as he wanted to believe Ed would understand, part of him felt the kid would be justified in hating him. Moving more onto his back, Ed got a better look up at the Colonel. He definitely knew and Roy brought his head down, ashamed. The movement brought a wave of pain that caused a yelp to leave Ed's mouth. Gritting his teeth, his hand weakly came up and tugged at Mustang's pant leg.

"W..why didn't you?" He almost seemed pleading as he squinted through the pain. His superior was dumbfounded by the question.

"I just couldn't."

"Would have been okay, it hurts here." Ed's acceptance or even request for death caused Roy to shake his head sadly.

"No, it wouldn't. Alphonse needs you and now I know that wouldn't have solved anything. I don't expect you to understand it right now, you probably feel that I've failed you." He was right, Edward was incapable of grasping all he was talking about and his mind went back to what was bothering him currently.

"Please, we go home,...Colonel." Somehow Ed didn't hate him and Roy smiled ironically to himself. He hadn't managed to destroy him but it still pained him that his body still wasn't able to keep up with his normally sharp mind. Like a small child whose been injured and can't explain it.

Sadly he shook his head again. He knew Ed would get better at home, but it was a miracle getting in here at all to see him. Now requesting to leave would be impossible and as much as he hated it, these people could get him back to normal a lot faster.

"I can't take you home yet. I know you hate it here." Something between panic and distress entered Ed's eyes now as he tried to comprehend why they couldn't leave yet. His rationing wasn't working on the level it needed to and he let out a sob, covering his eyes. "Ed, I'm sorry." The inability to grasp this reality brought out a sudden growl as the blond turned back onto his side, now ignoring the situation. "Hey I was talking to you," The Colonel stated with a huff. There was a long moment of silence before he got a response.

"Want Al." His tone wasn't angry but Roy knew he was frustrated with him.

"Edward..." The Fullmetal Alchemist shut his eyes tightly and stiffened his shoulders.

"Said want Al! Al!" Now his anger was evident but Mustang knew why as he gracefully retreated back into the hallway.

Alphonse glanced up as the Colonel exited the room and motioned for him to go inside. His demeanor was difficult to read as his expression was as stern as always.

"He wants you." Al's enthusiasm was obvious as he hurried inside. Hughes walked up next to his friend, holding a cup of water. They watched the Elrics through the small window in the door.

"So what happened in there?" Roy shrugged back, too tired to get into the specifics.

"He doesn't like it here, but that's no surprise really." He calmly opened the file he had under his arm, looking over what the Bio Healing Alchemist wanted him to see. It was suppose to make the point that he didn't want to discuss Ed's condition out in an open hallway. Of course Hughes being the way he was, was completely oblivious.

"Well it's certainly no vacation spot, that's for sure." His gaze went down to his cup as he continued speaking what was on his mind. "Although it might be a good idea to find out how long they want him to stay here. We both know he's never going to calm down at this rate. They probably have him drugged now just to get close to him." Roy let out a tired sigh, knowing full well he was not going to avoid the conversation.

oOoOo

Alphonse walked around to the other side of the bed, seeing the deeply burdened look on his brother's face. Before he could say anything, Ed realized he was standing there and extended his arm, grasping desperately onto the cloth around Al's waist. His breath hitched some as he still didn't dare look up, knowing his emotions were raw and his mental state dwindling.

"Brother, are you okay?" The question puzzled the older Elric as he continued to stare off into nothing. He was attempting to come to a conclusion.

"No.." His tone wavered at the new realization. "Not okay. It hurts...Al." In Al's entire life, in armor and in the flesh, he had never remembered his brother being this uncertain in speech and thought.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Al watched his brother's fragile body curl around him. Taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes, he attempted to settle some against the cold metal. It didn't feel good against his skin but he didn't care. All that mattered was it was Al. There was a light touch of his brother's armored hand on his head as Alphonse carefully combed out several tangles from his loose hair. Even though he couldn't feel anything in his fingertips, Al brought his hand down over Ed's thin back. At least it was bringing him some comfort, although the sight of his backbone and ribs jutting out in such an unhealthy manner brought Al so much grief.

It would take months if not longer for him to get back to where he was before all of this. A lot of hard work that Al would normally think would be no problem for his older brother. However so much hinged on his state of mind and determination. Right now both were faltering right before his eyes.

"Brother...are you mad at the Colonel?" Edward's eyes opened abruptly as he processed the question more.

"Mad? No...just upset. They're mean here." A tremor moved through his body and Al brought the blankets higher on his small shoulders. Alphonse glanced back to the door to see Hughes and Mustang watching him as he comforted his brother. He might have been trying to hide it but Al could tell by the tired look on Roy's face that he was still grief stricken for Ed's well being. Bringing his other hand over, he cupped Ed's face and brought his dazed eyes in his direction. The gentle touch caught him by surprise and Al had his undivided attention.

"Ed, I know it's hard to understand right now, but the Colonel has done a lot for you. Please don't be upset that they won't let him take you home. We have to keep moving forward, okay." Al's tone was caring and he made sure he spoke slower then normal. There were several seconds where Ed didn't answer right away, however do to the distress that took over his features Alphonse knew he got it. Just like an animal, he could only comprehend the present state of things. There was a definite need currently, to want to leave this place and pushing past that was difficult. Eventually he nodded slightly in agreement.

"Understand now, okay. Sorry Al." Somewhere in the confusion of his thoughts he knew Al was right even if he couldn't piece together what he was suppose to be doing before all this happened. Glad that he was getting through some how, the armored boy remained there until Ed fell back asleep. Moving silently off the bed, he headed back into the hallway. By now both Hughes and Mustang were leaning against the nearby wall. While Roy had yet again delved into the research before him, Maes seemed content with just being there.

"Colonel, he's not mad at you. I'm sorry if you thought he was." Roy glanced up in shock for only a moment, before his rough exterior faded. "He knows he has to stay here and that it's not your fault."

Mustang was now distracted and simply waved his hand back and forth as he read over part of the report before him. His eyes went wide and he pushed away from the wall. Hughes and Al glanced up at his sudden movement but didn't have enough time to ask what was going on before he walked off.

"Wonder what that's about," Hughes stated out loud, glancing up at Alphonse. Roy walked down the hallway with purpose in each step that brought him closer to the Bio Healing Alchemist's office. Mattox was on the phone when he entered without knocking and placed the file on the desk. Ending his phone conversation quickly, he casually folded his hands in front of him and waited for the Flame Alchemist to explain his presence.

"What's this about?" The Colonel's finger came down with unexpected force onto the page placed before him. "Why have you been targeting only certain areas during your transmutations?" It was clear he was heated at the thought of Mattox causing Ed more discomfort then need be. The other alchemist calmly cleared his throat, looking over the section of his research that was so upsetting.

"You need to understand, it's easier to control pain when it's restricted to one area. Also we've been able to see more improvement doing it this way."

"But the process takes longer. It means he's in pain LONGER."

"This is exactly what the Furer was concerned with. Please trust me, I have no desire to hurt Fullmetal more then necessary, however this method has been proven to be the best way. It's not as much of a shock to his system." It would just be easier to stand there fuming and clenching his fists, however Roy knew he had to tread light. It would do Ed no good, if he got kicked out now.

"Fine, but I want to be there for the next transmutation. Also how long are you planning to keep him here?"

"Is there somewhere he needs to be?" There was a definite thread of sarcasm in the question but Roy disregarded it.

"Actually we need to get him to his automail mechanic sooner preferably then later."

"Well I only have two more transmutations left tomorrow and then I need to evaluate how he's doing. If everything looks good, I suppose he could leave as early as the end of the week." The Colonel hated the idea of Ed being stuck here till then but hid it well. It was evident that he really didn't like the other state alchemist but had no other choice except to work with him. He just nodded silently and excused himself. With not much else to do, Maes drove Roy back home. Alphonse decided to stay for how ever long they'd allow him to. The sun had most likely set hours ago, although it had been difficult to tell when, considering the overcast.

Roy dropped his keys on the kitchen table and went into his fridge looking for something to eat. He really hadn't been taking good care of himself these past several weeks.

"Gosh that kid is gonna owe me, any time he gives me attitude." Hughes had to hide his grin behind his hand, glad his friend had regained some of his humor back. However as best as he tried to cover it up, Roy sent a glare his way. "I'm serious Maes, I'll make him clean toilets or hell I don't know but I've got a whole lot of time to think about it. If he was smaller and cuter I'd use him to pick up women." Now Maes really couldn't hold back as he fell into a chair at the kitchen table.

"Now there's an image." Roy grabbed the quiche from before and started the stove to heat it back up. Hughes let out a yawn and leaned on his arm. "Come on, you know you'll miss him being around here."

"Yes, cause I love dog hair on everything and having to push some half starved Chimera over in the middle of the night cause he's hogging the bed." His friend just shook his head knowing full well he wouldn't admit he was happy Ed was going to get his life back to normal but at the same time would miss him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight drifted into the bedroom as the sound of birds chirping reached Roy's ears. He had been so determined last night to make this morning an early one, however now he was having a hard time just opening his eyes. As much as the evil aura had kept him from sleeping before, it would seem that the unsettling silence of the house had managed to have the same affect on him. Wearily sitting up, the Colonel rubbed the back of his head.

He was determined for the desire of sleep to leave his body. Grudgingly, he stood from the bed and trudged to the bathroom. It was a good bet that Hughes wouldn't be coming by today. Since they knew Edward would be okay, he was sure the Lieutenant Colonel had a lot of work he had been putting off. As that thought came to mind, there was a knock at the door.

"Seriously? He's worse then me." Mustang grabbed his bathrobe and walked out to the living room, wondering why he hadn't just come in. Cracking the door slightly, Al's soulful eyes came into view. "Alphonse?" Roy opened the door all the way, concern hitting him in the gut. "What's wrong?"

"Huh, oh nothing. They kicked me out last night and I figured you were going to head over this morning. I just figured I'd go with you."

"Oh." He let out a cough, covering the fact that he was actually worried.

"Sorry sir, if you want I can come back later." The Colonel shook his hand back and forth.

"That's okay, I shouldn't be too long. Come on in."

Alphonse took a seat on the couch, hunching over and placing his hands on his lap. Glancing out the front window, he watched the world outside contently. Roy decided to start some coffee before heading back into the bedroom to get changed. "So how was he after we left yesterday?" Al turned his attention to the Colonel's voice coming from down the hallway.

"Oh, he seemed all right. Got him to eat a little before he fell asleep again. He was wondering where you were though." Roy smiled ironically to himself. Ed's loyalty through all of this still caught him off guard but at the same time he did get it. He had been the one who found him and even though things were still confusing for the kid, he knew he was safe when he was with him.

Pulling on his jacket, he came out into the kitchen and poured himself some coffee, hoping it would bring him the pick up he needed. If he turned around and went back to sleep he'd probably drop right off. However he couldn't let himself do that. He drank it as quickly as possible, placing his cup in the sink and heading into the living room.

"Ready to go?" Al stood, being careful not to hit the ceiling fan. They left the house only to see Hughes waiting outside in a car, ready to head over to the lab with them. "Aw, come on. I don't need an escort here." Roy's grumblings weren't aimed so much at Al. He just wanted to handle this from here on out by himself. He wasn't sure what was going to be required of him before they would allow Edward to go home. Stomping over, he got into the car along with Alphonse and they took off. Hughes was as chipper as ever since he had been awake for awhile now.

"Morning Roy, guess Al beat me here. So how'd you sleep last night?"

"Not well enough to put up with your cheerful ass this morning." He settled farther into his seat and crossed his arms, letting out a yawn.

"Then how are you planning on helping them out at the lab at all?" Although Maes was half joking, he had a point. Roy would worry about it later.

"So why are you here?" His tone was dry and void of any feeling.

"Well that's nice, next time I'll just let you walk over there. I came so you wouldn't have to go alone and besides, Al could always use the company, right?" Hughes had glanced back in the rear view mirror at Alphonse who nodded back.

"Yeah, sure." Whenever Hughes was around things certainly didn't seem so bleak and Al kind of needed that today. The rest of the ride was quiet and soon enough, the lab came into view. The guards quickly opened the gate for them, not questioning their clearance. As they made it inside the building, Roy turned back to Al and Maes.

"I think it would be best for you to stay out here till I talk to Maddox." Alphonse nodded in agreement, knowing that the Colonel wouldn't do anything that wasn't in Ed's best interest. With that, Mustang turned and walked down the sterile hallway silently by himself. The General was in his office, looking over his notes and writing down some final thoughts when there was a light knock on his door.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here." The Bio Healing Alchemist gave him a grim smile as Roy placed his hands in his pockets and leaned against the doorway.

"Has there been any new developments?"

"We're still where we were yesterday. I wanted to wait for you to get here before doing the final two transmutations. So if you're ready?" The other alchemist made it sound as though this was something Roy should be looking forward to. Gritting his teeth, he just nodded back as he noticed a sudden unsettling feeling in his stomach. Maddox's smile widened causing the feeling to become worse. Roy wondered if the man really enjoyed his work that much even if it meant pain for someone else. He continued to mull over the disturbing thought as they moved down the hallway to Ed's room.

"Now, he's already been drugged up for this so he might seem a little out of it." The explanation came across as if Maddox was warning him, like he hadn't been giving the kid pain killers for awhile now. Roy entered the room first, catching Edward's eye. He was sitting up now which made him appear more human. However it took him a minute to actually voice his relief.

"Colonel..." Mustang grinned solemnly back. The fact that Ed still looked forward to seeing him really did mean he wasn't quite right yet. It was as though he was able to comprehend everything even clearer now but the part of his brain that functioned his responses wasn't quick enough yet. Maddox made his way in the room as well and Roy noticed Ed's facial expression shifted to worry at the sight of him. "Why's he here?" He shifted back uneasily as he watched the General coming around the other side of the bed.

"You won't have to deal with him much longer, Ed. I promise." Edward's nervous gaze shifted over to Roy. If he was here, everything would be okay. This much he knew as he tried to settle back down on his pillow. The feeling from before came over the Colonel as he noted Ed's demeanor. The kid's once amber eyes now had a dull copper look to them, and although he overall still looked too thin, he seemed more pale. The fact made the Colonel wonder what kind of drugs were they giving him. Maddox cleared his throat and gave Ed a warm smile that didn't ease his nerves.

"We just have these last two transmutations today, Fullmetal. That's it." Again his attempts to calm the younger alchemist failed. Mustang noticed the tight grip Ed had on the sheet under him. Apparently the General dealt with mindless Chimeras more then people as he didn't make any further efforts to help Edward feel comfortable. A deep frown worked it's way onto Roy's face as he sat down next to Ed and placed a hand on top of his.

Ed noticed his smile was more assuring and he swallowed hard. Maddox pulled some gloves on, getting the other alchemist's attention again. Mustang couldn't help but wonder what was so special about them as they seemed similar to his own alchemic practices.

"How do those work?" His curiosity caused him to speak up. The General held up his hands, palms out to reveal very specific transmutation circles on them.

"These are what help single out the area's that need fixed." The alchemist in Roy made him want to see this first hand. This was the kind of alchemy that would probably be very useful on the battlefield if more people knew about it. Maddox pulled the sheet down, causing Mustang's expression to speak for itself as he grimaced.

There had been a time when the Fullmetal Alchemist was in top condition but that was not the case before him. Edward's once toned torso was now sunken in and his rib cage moved up and down with each breath. The sight caught Roy off guard but he held it together. If he started to have a problem now, it would make Ed worry too. Without warning, Maddox placed his gloved hands on Edward's midsection and paused as though he was concentrating. As much as the Colonel wanted to ask questions, he didn't want to break the other alchemist's thought process.

Alchemic sparks came from his fingers and Roy felt Ed tighten his grip under his hand. He turned away, letting out a cry as the alchemy coursed through his body. Unable to do anything else, the Colonel rubbed the back of Ed's hand to reassure him. It didn't seem to help very much as the only response he noticed was Edward leaning his head farther back and clenching his jaw.

After several more minutes of this, Maddox pulled his hands away and everything settled down. Edward let out a huff but didn't bother to open his eyes. If he had, he would have no doubt seen the concerned look he was receiving. There was no way it was that simple. Roy looked over at the other alchemist, twisting his mouth to the side.

"So is that it?" Maddox took a minute before answering. It was as though this little exercise actually took a lot out of him too.

"I've got one more to do but I've gotta give both of us a second." Roy decided to turn his attention to his subordinate.

"Ed, hey are you okay?" Edward shook his head slightly as a shiver ran through him. He turned to the side of the table, where a convenient container was sitting and threw up. Even though Roy understood, he still made a face. After a sad attempt to regain what little dignity he had, Ed turned back, trying to ignore the nasty taste in his mouth. Mustang was certain if he had the capability to move on his own, he would have bolted by now.

"I...huh hurt inside." His explanation was emphasized by another shiver and moving his hand over to clutch his stomach. Roy nodded and stood up, quickly going to the nearby sink. Locating a plastic cup, he filled it with water and returned. Maddox didn't object as he offered it to Ed. The gesture brought some relief even if it wasn't much. The room remained quiet besides Ed's occasional whimpers and gasps for another minute or so. Maddox stood which caused Roy to stiffen in his seat. He was hoping Ed would get a longer break before he would have to deal with more pain. Once he stretched some, the General pushed his stool over up near Edward's head.

"Now here's where it's gonna get tricky." Roy furrowed his brow and even Ed squinted up uneasily at the statement.

"What do you mean tricky? I thought you had all this planned out." The Colonel's tone was dangerously low as if he could become threatening at any moment. Maddox placed his hand up, continuing with his explanation.

"Please give me some credit. It's not as easy with people as it is when just animals are used. We've gotta try to get his mind back to where it was, that's not such a simple thing to do."

Deciding that there was no reason to go any further into the conversation, Maddox carefully placed his one hand on Edward's forehead and eyes. He received a startled groan from him as though he was going to panic. "Fullmetal, I need you to relax for me. You want to be able to think straight again, right?" Ed bit his lip and sucked in a breath. "That's what I thought." He went back to concentrating on the task as he placed his other hand on top of the first one. Ed brought his hand back over to his side, feeling for the Colonel's Roy immediately placed his hand back over Ed's and the teen let out a sigh of relief.

As the blue electricity sparked through the air, Roy could tell Ed was doing everything he could to not move. He could feel his heart aching at the sight, but knew things would get better once this was over. If it was up to him though, he would be allowed to take him home right after. Edward jerked his head slightly as though he was trying to pull away. "Stop that Fullmetal,...not done yet." Maddox's warning only seemed to make him more upset as his lower lip started to tremble.

"Ss...sorry."

Roy wanted nothing more then to stop this but held his tongue. It couldn't last much longer, right? But every second was agony as he noticed tears streaming down Ed's cheeks. Glancing down at the hand he was so desperately trying to sooth, he noticed Edward's knuckles had turned white. "Come on, kid. Just hang on a little longer." He hadn't meant to say it out loud but somehow it had forced it's way out. It must have helped as he felt less tension from Ed's hand. The room fell silent again. It only lasted a short while before something took both Maddox and Roy by surprised.

"Dammit, get out of my head already!" Fullmetal's tone was angry, not that of a child or scared creature either. He was down right pissed off. Maddox still managed to find a reason to smirk as he brought his hands away from Edward's head. The worn out teen let out the breath he was holding, trying to still gather his thoughts. Finally he glared up at Maddox despite the smile he was receiving back. "You, get out." The General was not expecting to receive orders from someone who had no business giving them. However Ed's tone and the glare he was giving the older man revealed he was not to be messed with right now.

"Fine, I'll be back later to check on you though." He stood and walked out, pulling his gloves off. Once he was gone and Mustang got over his own amusement, he leaned into Edward's line of sight.

"Back to your old self I see?" It was too much to hope for, as tears returned to Ed's eyes and he brought his arm up to cover his face. Roy backed off, unsure of what to do now. Edward leaned over onto his side, closer now to the Colonel and a deep anguishing sob emanated from his lungs. He clutched his head as though he wanted so badly to forget. His mind was clearer now, bringing the harsh realities of everything crashing down on him. Roy gently brought his hand down, placing it on his head as well. "It's all right, Ed. You're all right." He found his own voice to be more caring then he even thought possible.

In this moment, the Fullmetal Alchemist had nothing worthy to say, no smart come back or witty comment. His body ached in the worst way but that was not why he was crying. Other then the memories of these past several months, one thing was true at this point. He was back to normal, blissfully human again. A small laugh escaped between the sobs as this reality too came to his now restored mind. Only being able to handle this kind of emotional distress for so long, he felt worn out and his vision wavered.

"Is Al with you?" Mustang nodded silently, feeling Ed's hand now clinging to the front of his uniform. "C...can you send him in. He's been worried and...and should know I'm okay." Roy found himself grinning like an idiot as he realized it was typical for Ed to still be so concerned about the suit of armor that was his brother. It made all that had happened today worth it, just to have him like this. He had to clear his throat before answering.

"Yeah, hang on a second." The Colonel leaned Ed on his back and covered him up with the blankets again. Alphonse shouldn't see how bad he looked just yet. Now looking at Ed's face, he wasn't sure if Al would even get to him in time before he fell asleep. As he stood to head for the door, Edward called after him.

"By the way..." He turned back, wondering what was so important. "You do snore...a lot." Roy chuckled lightly, surprised Ed could even manage a joke right now.

"You're such a smart ass." With that last comment, he exited the room. It took him a second to find Alphonse as he and Hughes were farther down the hallway, standing outside of Maddox's office.

"That sounds like him. He really can be kind of rude like that, sorry," he heard Al mention and had a good idea of what they were discussing. Perhaps the General wouldn't desire to keep Edward here any longer then necessary. Alphonse leaned out into the hallway to see Mustang heading in their direction.

"He's asking for you and I promise I didn't upset him this time." A pleasant smile came across Roy's face as he realized how normal this conversation felt.

"Oh okay" Al nodded and hurriedly moved down the hallway. Hughes and Mustang walked back at their own pace.

"So you sure things are all right, I mean aren't you usually the one annoying the kid?" Maes stuffed his hands in his pockets. That same smile widened at the idea of Ed's normal antics in his office.

"Yes Maes. Everything is fine. I'm sure I'll piss him off sooner or later, but why start now when I can enjoy Maddox taking all the heat?"

"Well that is true. So when am I allowed to see him, I should go in there right now and demand some attention."

"Are you that starved?"

"Sometimes. Remember during this whole thing I haven't have much free time to spend with my wife and baby girl." Roy rolled his eyes, hoping this was not one of those times. By now Al was in the room, sitting on the bed, listening intently to his brother. Mustang let out a sigh, glancing around the empty hallway.

"It really will be nice, when things go back to normal. If I can't stand this place, I can only imagine how Ed feels."

"Let's just hope these next couple of days go by fast." Hughes pushed the door open, deciding Al had enough time alone with his brother.

"Mae's that's so rude." Ignoring his friend's grumblings, he brought his hand up in a greeting as both brothers looked up at him.

oOoOo

Indeed the next several days came and went faster then anyone expected. Maddox was getting fed up with Edward's mouth and his lack of cooperation. He continually would ask him something specific and the response was always the same.

"I'm perfectly fine, let me leave already." Although he was completely normal, it was hard to feel so in this place. He just wanted to hurry up and get back to Resembool to get his automail so he could function again. If nothing else all this time here was stunting his recovery.

Normal life would help put this whole ordeal behind him. Al came to visit every day and usually in the afternoon, Roy would show up which was something to look forward to. At least when he got there, it didn't matter what was going on, Maddox and his staff had to stop, usually for the day.

On this particular day, Mustang immediately ran into the Bio Healing Alchemist as soon as he walked in.

"That's it, Colonel. If he's healthy enough to be this stubborn then he's good enough to leave." He was holding his hands up in defeat.

"Really, we can go?" With his arms still up in the air, Maddox gave him a sly grin.

"He's all yours." Giving Roy a couple last suggestions, he headed back to the safe confines of his office. Feeling relieved, the Colonel headed to the room that had become very familiar by now.

"Brother, hold still." Al's hollowed tone was the first thing he heard as he entered the room.

"You're pulling too hard! Why can't I just do it myself?" Ed's expression was pretty amusing as he leaned forward on his one arm. Alphonse was doing his best, trying to braid his long blond strains out of his face.

"How you gonna do this with one hand?"

"I'll manage." The indignant look on the young alchemist's face brought a grin to Roy's. The Fullmetal Alchemist was the only person who could be without a limb and still look like he could take you out with a glare. Seeing the Colonel didn't seem to change his demeanor, which was a first. He must have had a really bad day or something. The good news would hopefully make him happy. Walking over to the bed, his smirk gained him an arched eyebrow in response.

"Well I have some good news, although I don't know if it's worth mentioning." As much as Ed would normally growl some snotty remark, he took in a tired sigh waiting for Roy to get past his dramatic pause. "Apparently you've annoyed Maddox soo much that he says you can go home."

"Really? Home?" Roy found his simplistic reaction kind of odd but nodded back.

"Although I'm sure you'll both be heading back to Resembool as soon as possible, it beats being here, right?" Ed's gaze dropped and he grew quiet at the realization.

"Yeah, there's no reason to stick around once they let us leave," Al chimed in. A frown twisted onto Roy's face.

"Something wrong, Ed?" It took him a minute, as though he was trying to get his thoughts together.

"No, nothing's wrong. Al's right." His tone was softer then normal which didn't make the Colonel really believe him but he shrugged it off.

As much as Roy had expected Ed to be relieved to get away from the lab and out of Central, the next day he seemed to keep even more to himself. Roy allowed Al and him to stay at his house, knowing Ed would want that anyway. Now sitting in his office with Maes, the Flame Alchemist watched the gloomy rainy day outside. He was glad he didn't need to go out in it.

"So you think they're going to be okay?" Hughes' question didn't seem to catch Mustang off guard as he turned in his chair back to his friend.

"They'll be fine. Although I take it you're referring more to Ed, aren't you?" He grabbed his coffee off his desk and took a sip.

"I know Maddox did everything possible and Ed is more like himself, but he still seems off."

"When they were still at the house, I caught him watching squirrels outside. Everything's probably still a little too fresh in his mind right now. I don't expect it to be like that forever though." Maes brought his own mug up to his mouth.

"Yeah, I was surprised he didn't ask you to come with them."

"Who said he didn't. It took everything I had to convince him I had to stay here." Maes let out a snicker and scratched the side of his head.

"I'm telling yah, it'll be interesting to see how he is when he gets back. I bet you two are at each other's throats the way you used to be."

"You think so?" Roy turned back to the window, drinking his coffee again. His mind wondered back to the train station as he helped Ed get on board. If nothing else this situation might have made them understand each other a little bit better. The last thing Edward told him before he left the train was a quiet thank you. Edward was an alchemist as well, by now he'd probably figured out how this whole thing had been such a burden on the Colonel. Although Roy didn't do it to get the appreciation. Letting out a sigh, he realized he was looking forward to when they would get back to Central. But of course he would never say anything about it to Hughes.

The End...again?

A/N so please review for me and thank you Selvow for a great story and letting me write this.


End file.
